My Egois Saeng
by Kim Hyunmin
Summary: Kyu cinta monyet pertama Min datang sebagai sosok .../YAOI/KYUMIN/author sarap back! story setengah remake/ mind to read and review O /


Annyeong Haseyo!

Author sarap balik setelah mati suri, XD

Ada yang inget author?

Nggak ada? Oh okesip nggak papa ^^, emang salah author yang tiba2 ngilang gitu aja,,

Author datang membawa cerita baru, setengah remake sebenarnya XD

Disclaimer My Egoist Teacher bukan punya author, melainkan milik Shiba Nana Sensei. Cuma minjem beberapa adegan doank, selebihnya inspirasi author sarap sendiri. Kyu milik Min, Min milik Kyu! Kyumin punya KyuMin Shipper! XD

WARNING: YAOI/SHOAI/BL/

Cerita aneh, gajebo akut, cacat sana-sini

Typo(s) turut memeriahkan suasana!

Have a nica reading! (O.O)/

Sungmin POV

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, pria tampan dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan, berkulit pucat serta seringaian evil yang khas. Dia adalah cinta monyet pertamaku.

Dulunya, dia adalah tetangga kami. Hampir setiap hari kami bermain bersama, kakaknya Cho Ahra sangat perhatian padaku. Dulu aku yang pemalu ini diam-diam menyukainya, ah mengenaskan sekali ya.

Cho Kyuhyun itu sosok yang sangat sempurna menurutku. Tapi, kesan yang pertama yang ku dapatkan saat pertama kali berinteraksi dengannya sungguh jauh dari dugaanku.

_Flashback 1o years ago_

"Kau pendek, berputarlah lima kali lalu menggonggo!" titahnya. What?! Apa aku salah dengar? Tapi kepolosanku-atau kebodohanku?- membuatku mematuhi perintahnya.

"Kau! Belikan aku the botol" perkataan ini pun tak bisa ku bantah. Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku yang saat itu baru berusia 7 tahun sudah benar-benar terikat pada pesona Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah remaja.

_Flashback off_

'Teng-teng-teng!' suara bel masuk sekolah membuyarkan lamunannku. Kulihat Hyukkie sudah menduduki bangku di sebelahku.

"Annyeong Hyung!" si monyet ini mulai memamerkan _gummy smile_nya.

"Anyyeong hyukie! Kau sedang senang ya!" tanyaku.

"Eum, ne! hari ini hae mengajakku kencan" katanyan berbunga-bunga.

"Eh,, chukka!" sedangkan hyukkie hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Oh lihatlah dia, hehhehh aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya hati hyukkie sekarang. Karena jujur saja aku belum pernah sekalipun menjalin cinta.

"Eh, ku dengar Soo Man Songsaenim sudah pensiun, huhh ku harap penggantinya guru yang enak dilihat" kudengar celetuk salah seorang murid yeoja yang namanyapun aku tak yakin siapa. Sunna? Senna? Ah molla.

"Nee, ku harap guru penggantinya muda, tampan, kaya,, ahhahhahha"

"Ya,, dan semoga blablabla" tak kuhiraukan lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Lama menunggu, tapi tak ada satupun songsaeng pengganti yang datang. Ohh ayolahh jangan kosong saat matematika.

Bukannya aku pintar matematika, justru karena aku sangat nol pada matematika, aku tak ingin kehilangan jam untuk mempelajari matematika. Yah meskipun ada yang berbicara 'Kerjakan saja hal yang kau suka' tapi tetap saja suka atau tidak suka matematika, sebagai murid aku harus mempelajarinya, meskipun sangat susah sih.

Riuh suara anak-anak di kelas membuyarkan lamunanku. Ku lihat di depan kelas,, omona!

'deg deg deg'

"Di,, diaa!"

"Kyaaaa!" terdengar teman-teman yeoja ku memekik kesenangan mendapat mangsa.

Tapi, mata itu, rambut itu, kulit itu dan apa lagi ya?! Oh ya, seringaian itu, aku yakin itu miliknya, milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Milik cinta monyet pertamaku.

"Aishhh! Ah mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku, semoga saja" batinku. Namun sepertinya harapanku ditolak oleh Tuhan saat setan Cho itu menyeringai padaku, seringaian yang sama seperti 10 yang lalu.

oOo

'TENGTENGTENG!' bel istirahat berbunyi. Bel yang ditunggu-tunggu sebagian murid Pearl High Scholl termasuk aku.

"Nahh, tugas kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian tadi dan kau Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Apa?" batinku. Kupandang sosok songsaeng baruku ini penuh Tanya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab mengumpulkan pekerjaan teman-temanmu, antarkan ke ruang guru" titahnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Nah kan! Apanya yang berubah, dia tetap saja Cho Kyuhyun yang egois, Cho Kyuhyun yang semena-mena. 10 tahun ternyata tak membuatnya berubah.

Aishh! Aku hampir saja melupakan jam istirahat yang berharga. Kulihat bangku sebelahku Hyukkie sudah menghilang. Pasti bersama Hae.

Hahh yasudahlah! Kekantin sendiri pun tak apalah. Lagi pula siapa yang akan menculikku? Akukan namja, ahli matrial arts! Hahhahhahh –kok bang umin narsis(-_-'''')

"Sungmin oppa!" kutolehkan kepala saat seseorang memanggilku.

"Ah,, annyeong! Wae?" ini yeoja tadi, aku lupa siapa namanya. Oh namanya sunny, terlihat dari nametag nya.

"Anniyo! Hanya saja tadi aku tak paham dengan materi yang diberikan songsaenim, bisakah kau membantuku belajar.

"Oh arraseo! Tapi aku tak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini, otte?"

"Eum, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu saat oppa punya waktu luang"

"Ah, ne! kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu sunny-ah" pamitku tak ingin lama-lama berada di dekatnya. Entah mengapa, meski bersikap manis seperti itu, pandangannya memandang penuh nafsu seakan-akan ingin memakanku bulat-bulat. Narsis memang, tapi itu nyata, aku kan memang imut-imut hehhehh ^^v –author nyipokin sungmin

oOo

Pulang sekolah, di ruang guru.

'TOKTOKTOK' suara pintu diketuk.

"Annyeong sonsaengnim!"

"Hm, masuklah" terdengar suara dari dalam. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang Kyuhyun songsaeng(di sini satu ruang satu guru, kan sekolah elit XD)

"Ini, pekerjaan kami sangsaeng!" kuletakkan pekerjaan kami di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun songsaeng. Entah kenapa tubuhku tak mau bergerak. Kalau dilihat dekat seperti ini Kyuhyun songsaeng tampan yaa! :D.

"Ehh apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?" batinku.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" aku benar-benar tak ingin berlama-lama di dekat Kyuhyun sonsaengnim.

"Apakah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi Lee Sungmin?" omona! Apa yang dia inginkan dariku (-_-'''')

'Deg'

"Oh Tuhan!" batinku, "Lindungi hambamu yang imut ini" –cipokin sungmin lagi.

"Ini, susun semua laporan ini" katanya sambil memberikan berlembar-lembar kertas padaku.

"Mwoo?! Perintah macam apa itu, aishh _keu namja jinjja!_" ingin ku menolak perintahnya. Tapi tubuhku benar-benar bergerak sendiri menerima laporan itu.

Sementara aku sibuk menyusun laporan-laporan ini, Kyuhyun nampak sibuk menyiapkan materi untuk besok. Aedikit iba sih sebenarnya, tak apalah aku membantunya.

1 jam 2 jam 3 jam.

Aishhh, seberapa lama sebenarnya aku membantu Kyuhyun sonsaeng? Kenapa langit bumi tempatku berpijak tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita? Padahal tadi kan masih terang benderang T.T pabboya Lee Sungmin. Semoga aku tidak ketinggalan bis T.T

Lama aku menunggu, namun tak satupun bis lewat. Eomma! Appa! Sungjin-ah! _Nan eottoke?_

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depanku. Kulihat kaca mobilnya menurun perlahan.

"Naiklah, bis terakhir sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu" itu suara Kyuhyun sonsaengnim.

Lumayan lama aku berfikir, naik tidak, naik tidak, ahhh tapi setelah kupikir-pikir tak ada salahnya juga. Toh ini semuakan salahnya.

Setelah pintu mobil tertutup, Kyuhyun sonsaeng mengemudikan mobilnya dengan stabil. Jalanan kota Seoul menjadi sedikit lebih lenggang di malam hari.

'Kruyuk' ehh, itu suara perutku. Ya jangan salahkan aku, memang nyatanya dari siang aku belum makan kok. Aduh aku malu sebenarnya, pasti Kyuhyun sonsaeng mendengar suara keramat tadi. –cipokin sungmin part3

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun songsaeng menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah mini market.

"Belikan aku roti dan minuman" kata Kyuhyun sonsaeng sambil menyerahkan uang padaku.

"Ne?"

"Belikan aku roti dan minuman di mini market itu, ini uangnya" aish, manusia ini benar-benar. Ahhhh aku kesaallllll! Yah meskipun aku kesal, pada akhirnya pun aku keluar dan membelikan makanan untuknya.

"Ini," aku masih kesal padanya. setelah masuk mobilnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi lagi-lagi,,

'Kruyuk!' yaaa! Suara keramat sial itu muncul lagi.

"Ini, makanlah"

"Ehh?"

"Ya, ini makanlah, aku tak mungkin membiarkan muridku mati kelaparan dengan wajah seperti itu" jelasnya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Eh tapi ku kira kau akan memakannya sendiri"

"Awalnya, tapi kau membeli yang selai strowbery, dan aku tidak suka itu"

"Oh, tapi kukira duru sonsaeng suka sekali selai strowbery"

"Itu dulu, sudahlah lebih baik kau makan saja"

Ugh! Kesal sih sebenarnya. Manusia ini benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Yah tapi kumakan pun tak ada ruginya toh aku memang kelaparan :D

oOo

Di sekolah, beberapa hari ke mudian

"Hyung!" Hyukkie memulai pembicaraan.

"Nde?"

"Apa benar?"

"Apanya?"

"Gosip"

"Gosip apa?"

"Gosip kedekatan Hyung dengan Kyuhyun sonsaeng?"

"Mwo? Kau dapat gossip darimana Hyuk?"

"Seluruh sekolah sedang membicarakan kalian Hyung"

"Jinjja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Terakhir kali saat kau bilang sakit dan memintaku mengijinkanmu, eh ternyata kau malah nonton konser kan?"

"Aishh hyung, jangan itung yang itu"

"Ne"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" aku bingung dengan pertanyaan hyukkie yang ambigu –cipokin sungmin part4

"Aishh, lupakan, aku akan mencari info sendiri"

'TENGTENG'

Bel pulang terdengar, ahhh suara yang sangat indah, aku laappaaaarr! Aku ingin segera tiba di rumah. Aku lelah dan juga lapar sangat lapaaarrr!

"Oppa, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini?" ah namanya sunny, name tag yang berbicara.

"Ehhh,,,

"Mian, tapi Sungmin sudah janji akan membantuku dulu, annyeong sunny ah! Kajja min!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sonsaengnim datang. Untung sih, aku agak risih sebenarnya brdekatan dengan yeoja itu. Pandangannya itu lho, seperti ingin melahapku bulat-bulat.

Kyuhyun sonsaeng lagi-lagi membawaku menuju ruangannya. Hyaah padahal aku ingin sekali pergi ke kantin T.T

Cengkraman tangannya sangat kuat di tanganku, entahlah kurasa Kyuhyun Sonsaeng sedang marah, penyebabnya? Mana ku tahu? –cipokin sungmin part4

'Brak' entah setan apa, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sonsaeng mendudukkanku dengan kasar –paham nggak?- di bangkunya.

"Kau jangan berdekatan lagi dengan yeoja aneh itu" apa? apa katanya tadi? Jujur aku tidak paham. Tapi pancaran mata Kyuhyun sonsaeng membuatku tak berani membantahnya, alhasil aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagus!" Kyuhyun sonsaeng tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

Ini, ini adalah hal yang selalu dia lakukan setelah aku mengerjakan perintahnya. Dulunya memang aku sangat kesal saat Kyuhyun sonsaeng seenaknya saja menyuruhku mengerjakan ini dan itu. Tapi setelah semuanya selesai, Kyuhyun sonsaeng akan mengacak rambutku sambil tersenyum. Ahhh! Indahnya! :D

"Kalau begitu, susun kertas ini, lalu bantu aku menyalin nilai ini, lalu blablabla,,,"

(-_-'''') sekali evil Kyuhyun sonsaeng tetap saja evil.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Fiuhhhh, akhirnya selesai juga! Hahhahh

"Sonsaeng, sekarang aku boleh pulang kan? Semuanya sudah beres" Kataku sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu di meja kerjanya.

"Belikan aku the botol dulu, lalu kau bisa pulang"

What? Aisss sonsaeng gila. Kuhentakkan kakiku lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kyuhyun gila!"

"Kyuhyun babbo!"

"Hiksss!" ehh kenapa aku menangis?

"Ya! Air mata sialan kenapa keluar,, hikss ughh!" kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding. Aihh kenapa hatiku sesakit ini? Kyuhyun kan hanya cinta monyet. Kenapa saat aku menyadari hanya aku yang memujaya rasanya sesakit ini? Ah terserah, aku tak akan berhubungan dengannya lagi.

oOo

Dan sekarang siapa yang bodoh, tentu saja aku, kenapa? Alasannya mudah, baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan guru aneh itu. Tapi nyatanya? Kini aku berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya sambil membawa beberapa the botol pesanannya tadi. Pabboya Lee Sungmin.

Ah biarlah, sejak kapan Lee Sungmin pintar (bang sungmin saranghaee!) Ku letakkan barang pesanannya di atas meja.

"Bagus, kerjamu cepat, nggak lelet, rapi" katanya sambil membuka tutup botol teh botol (rada nggak paham? Pahamin aja ya!)

"Bagus, berminat minta imbalan min?" huhh, pertanyaan macam apa itu.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sonsaeng berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula, perlahan dia menghampiriku. Eh kenapa dekat sekali.

"Kyaaak! Sonsaeng apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku panic saat Kyuhyun sonsaeng semakin memojokkanku ke tembok.

"Ehm, kupikir kau tak akan menolak hadiah dariku Min" jawab Kyuhyun sonsaeng lirih. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Apa-apaan guru gila ini! Eomma! Appa! Sungjin!" batinku. Kupejamkan mataku, siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi (berharap sedikit sih).

'tuk' apa ini? Kuambil benda yang menyentuh hidungku tadi. Lollipop? (-_-'''') (eh bang kyu kok nggsk modal?)

"Itu bonus untukmu," Katanya lalu beranjak membuat jarak antara kami.

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa kecewa, apa aku salah kalau mengharapkan yang lebih dari sekedar lollipop.

"Kenapa aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak" batinku.

"Kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih?" Kyuhyun sonsaeng berkata sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Percaya diri sekali sih!" cibirku, Kyuhyun sonsaeng mungkin mendenganya, tapi apa perduliku?

'CUP' omo! Apa yang baru dilakukan sonsaeng gila itu.

oOo

Saat ini aku sedang bingung. Apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan? Haruskah aku bersikap biasa atas perbuatannya kemarin. Itu tidak mungkin kan?

Eh itu semua benar-benar mengganggu fikiranku. Nan eottoke?

Di kelas pun aku hanya diam, pikiranku kosong. Rasanya aku sudah tak bisa berfikir lagi. Saat pelajaranpun tak ada satu materi yang sempat mampir ke otakku. Aishhh sial

'TENGTENG' bel istirahat. Huft biasanya aku semangat sekali sat seperti ini, tapi sekarang, berdiripun aku enggan.

"Min!" seseorang memegang pundakku,

"Ne! wae Seohyun?"

"Um, ku dengar kau selalu membantu Kyuhyun sonsaeng sepulang sekolah, bisakah aku ikut denganmu" katan yeoja itu malu-malu.

"Eum, te,, tentu saja" sedikit tidak rela juga sih mengatakannya, eh tapi Kyu sonsaeng kan bukan siapa-siapa ku.

"Nee, gomawo!" senyum riang terlukis di wajah cantiknya (tapi sungmin lebih cantik!)

Sepulang sekolang sekolah

Biasanya aku melangkah dengan riang menuju ruang kerja Kyu sonsaeng. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa berbeda kali ini.

'TOKTOK' kuketuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu.

"Masuk" sahut Kyu sonsaeng dari dalam.

"Eum sonsaeng! Mian, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi, di Seo Ju Hyun, mungkin bisa membantu" setelah itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyu sonsaeng aku pergi berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Argh! Apa Kyu sonsaeng juga akan memperlakukan seohyun seperti memperlakukan aku? Apa Kyu sonsaeng juga akan selalu memerintah seohyun seperti saat memerintahku? Apakah Kyuhyun sonsaeng juga akan mencium seohyun seperti mencium ku? Argh andweee!

Entah kenapa kakiku membawaku ketempat ini. Arghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan hmm

Dasar bodoh, kenapa justru aku di sini sekarang? Di depan pintu ruangan ini? Mungkin saja di dalam Kyuhyun sonsaeng sedang bermesraan dengan yeoja itu. Ah sebaiknya aku pergi saja.

'Clek' kyaa! Kenapa tubuhku bekerja sendiri? Kenapa tanganku membuka pintu sial itu tanpa perintah.

"Yak au! Sebenarnya bisa kerja tidak sih, salah print, laporan salah, argh! Kau ingin menghancurkanku!"

Kulihat, Kyu sonsaeng sedang murka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lalu apa ini? Bukankah sudah kubilang belikan the botol? Kenapa kau malah membeli semua ini? Aishhh"

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam. Menghampiri Kyu sonsaeng, memberikan teh botol yang sempat kubeli sebelum kesini tadi.

"Kyu sonsaeng" kuberanikan memanggil Kyu sonsaeng yang terlihat sangat frustasi di mejanya, sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Kusodorkan-?- padanya teh yang kubawa. Sedikit iba, kuelus pelan pundaknya. Kyu sonsaeng nampak mengangkat kepalanya.

'GREB' Kyu sosaeng langsung saja memelukku dengan erat.

"Mian,, maafkan aku min mianhae" suaranya terdengar parau. Apa-apaan dia? Tubuhnya bergetar, apa Kyu sonsaaeng menangis?

Sontak ku elus punggungnya menenangkan.

"Mian min! aku tak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, hanya itu, ku mohon jangan pergi" suaranya yang parau kembali terdengar.

Apasih maksutnya? Aku tak paham. Eh? Di mana yeoja tadi? Aku tak melihatnya, apa dia sudah pergi?

"Min,,!"

"Ne sonsaeng?" kutatap Kyu sonsaeng penuh Tanya (cipokin sungmin part7)

"Saranghae!" kyu sonsaeng mengatakannya sambil menatap mataku dalam

"Mwo?!" takut salah dengar, jadi aku bertanya lagi, memastikan.

'CUP' kurasakan bibir tebal Kyu sonsaeng melumat bibirku lembut. Omona! Omona! Jadi Kyu sonsaeng serius? Aaaaa ottokee!? O.O

Kyu sonsaeng terus saja melumat bibirku, rasanya benar-benar lembut sangat manis, aku menyukainya. Oh Tuhan,, namja ini membuatku lemas. Untung tangannya masi memelukku, kalau tidak, entahlah.

"Eunghh!" kudorong pelan tubuhnya, dadaku sudah sesak. Kyu sonsaeng menatapku intens, mata itu,,

'DEGDEGDEG'

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, neomu saranghae, maaf kalau selama ini aku bertindak egois" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Sedangkan aku? Apa reaksiku? Apakah aku juga mencintai Kyu sonsaeng? Entahlah, tapi yang kutahu hatiku benar-benar sedang berpesta di dalam sini.

"Sonsaeng" aku bersuasa lirih.

"Saranghae min, jeongmal saranghae, neomu saranghae," Akh, kali ini aku menemukan keseriusan dalam coklat mata Kyu sonsaeng.

"Would you be mine?" katanya sambil berlutut "Aku janji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia min," lanjutnya.

"A,, aku,,"

'BLUSH' kurasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Akh sepertinya aku masih mencintai evil ini.

"Saranghae min! jeongmal saranghae"

"Na,, nado, jawabku lirih, benar-benar lirih, aku tak menjamin Kyu sonsaeng mendengarnya.

'GREB' kurasa tubuhku melayang saat tiba-tiba Kyu sonsaeng bangun dan memelukku.

"Gomawo min, gomawo"

Kurasakan lagi bibir tebalnya melumat bibirku, lebih lama, lebih intens, dan lebih manis. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil sesekali mendesah dan melenguh.

Ahh, evil ini milikku.

.

.

.

END

Yeee! –taburin kembang

Hahhahhahh miaaaannnn! Author sempat ngilang XD, lagi UKK eh ^^v

Gimana? Gajebo? Anehh? (-_-''')

Eh iya ada yang minta preq Kyu Love Only Min, author masi mikirin preq nya,, XD

Oh ada yang ingat Second Live Second Oppourtunity First LOVE? Kira2 itu fic diterusin nggak ya! Author bimbang,, hehhehhe

JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat readerdeul yang mau membaca sekaligus mereview, ketahuilah bahwa author gajebo ini perlu kritik dan saran kalian.

Dan seperti biasa, yang mau

Kasi kritik

Kasi saran

Atau mau flame author (jangan flame chara ya! ^^)

Bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review! Terimakasih! Arigatou gozaimasu! Thanks aloooott! Danke schoon! :*** moah moahhh


End file.
